


Santuario

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Everybody Lives, M/M, MiloShipFest, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Milo es enviado a una peculiar y larga misión: debe vigilar de cerca a un ambicioso vampiro y a sus malvados seguidores. Será durante esta misión que conocerá a cierto estudiante que no tardará en llamar su atención. Crossover con JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.





	Santuario

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de la 3ra parte de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

Kakyoin sospechó que algo extraño pasaba desde que llegaron a Singapur. En ese momento le fue difícil dar un nombre a la inquietante sensación y no fue sino hasta que llegaron a Pakistán y se enfrentaron contra la anciana Enya que aceptó que alguien o algo les seguía. No era un sentimiento ominoso, como ocurrió con Sun, sino una emoción familiar, casi reconfortante. No sentía pesados ojos sobre sí, sino un ambiente de fortaleza que, de cierta forma, le ayudó a seguir adelante en aquel viaje tan peligroso. No obstante, le preocupaba no conocer el origen de aquella energía y decidió discutir sobre ella con el señor Joestar.

Acababan de enfrentarse a Sun y al día siguiente tomarían un avión con el que cruzarían el desierto de Rub al-Jali. El haber llegado a la península arábiga había mejorado los ánimos del grupo y le fue difícil encontrar una oportunidad para separar al señor Joestar del pequeño bar en donde le servían trago tras trago.

Afortunadamente, el hombre reconoció su nerviosismo y no dudó un instante en disculparse con Jotaro y Polnareff para salir, junto con Kakyoin, del pequeño edificio.

Kakyoin compartió su preocupación con el señor Joestar, pero su respuesta se limitó a una risa nerviosa y a una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, muchacho —dijo burlonamente—. Es una situación tensa, pero no lograrás nada preocupándote de más.

—No es una preocupación de más, señor Joestar —aseguró mientras trataba de enmascarar su frustración—. Pude sentirlo claramente cuando nos enfrentamos contra Enya: hay algo que nos sigue.

El señor Joestar lanzó una carcajada aún más fuerte que la anterior. Su pose fue forzada y ridícula. Sin duda, el hombre sabía más de lo que demostraba.

—¡Tonterías, tonterías! Si hubiese algo que nos siguiera desde Singapur, ya nos habría atacado, ¿no te parece? El problema es que estás demasiado nervioso. Ven, ven —le dijo mientras colocaba su brazo sobre sus hombros—, toma un trago con nosotros. Te aseguro que te sentirás mejor.

Por supuesto, Kakyoin rechazó la invitación y, más inquieto que antes, decidió irse a dormir temprano.

Las batallas posteriores le hicieron olvidar su preocupación por unos días. Después, cuando fue cegado por el stand de N'Doul y relegado a una cama de hospital, enfocó sus temores en la seguridad de sus amigos y en su pronta recuperación.

Una vez que le dieron de alta en el hospital, los eventos se desenvolvieron con vertiginosa rapidez. En pocas horas se enfrentaron contra los últimos seguidores de DIO y, después, al terrible vampiro.

Los segundos que siguieron a su batalla contra la criatura le eran confusos. En un momento sentía que todo el calor era drenado de su cuerpo y al siguiente sintió una cálida sensación que le embargó por completo. Una grave voz le aseguró que todo estaría bien; alguien le separó del tanque de agua contra el que había sido golpeado y le recostó gentilmente sobre uno de los techos del Cairo.

Kakyoin perdió el conocimiento y, cuando lo recuperó varias horas después, se encontró a sí mismo en un hospital supervisado por la fundación Speedwagon. Increíblemente, había sobrevivido a la terrible herida de DIO y sólo tendría que estar en el hospital por unas semanas antes de ser dado de alta. Su espina dorsal había sufrido un fortísimo impacto y le tomaría tiempo recuperarse por completo, por lo que los médicos le indicaron que tendría que utilizar muletas por varios meses. Tomando en cuenta que unas horas atrás tenía un agujero en el centro del abdomen, Kakyoin pensaba que había corrido con muchísima suerte.

Más tarde, el señor Joestar le relató el resto de la batalla en contra del vampiro. Agradeció su sacrificio y el mensaje que develó el poder de The World. Le explicó que, afortunadamente, pudieron localizar a Avdul y que él, junto con Polnareff e Iggy, se encontraban en otras alas del hospital para curarse de sus propias heridas. Kakyoin sonrió para sí al imaginarse al personal del hospital horrorizado por tener a un perro dentro de sus instalaciones. La salud de la señora Holy también había mejorado, le aseguró Joestar, y seguramente estaría recuperada por completo una vez que regresaran a Japón.

Su encuentro con Jotaro fue más conciso: un corto intercambio de palabras y un largo y cómodo silencio como los que se habían hecho tan comunes entre ellos. Él también se encontraba herido, mas no había requerido hospitalización. Kakyoin no podía esperar menos de alguien con la sangre de los Joestar.

Dos días después de la batalla contra DIO, el estudiante tuvo una nueva visita. Se trataba de un hombre que vestía un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra negra. Tanto su vestimenta como su largo cabello oscuro chocaban con la palidez del cuarto del hospital y su intrigante sonrisa habría despertado las alarmas de Kakyoin de no ser porque algo en él le parecía sumamente familiar.

—Buenas tardes, Kakyoin-san —dijo en japonés y con un acento que no pudo reconocer—. ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy?

Kakyoin apretó los labios mientras observaba atentamente al visitante. El tono de su voz acabó por confirmar lo que sospechaba.

—Fuiste tú.

—¿Disculpe?

—Fuiste tú quien me ayudó en la torre de agua. Fuiste tú quien nos siguió desde Singapur.

El extraño abrió los ojos con genuino interés. Era claro que no esperaba ser reconocido. Después de parpadear varias veces, rio gravemente y tomó asiento en una silla a un costado de su cama.

—Debí imaginar que lo descubrirías. Eres un joven muy observador.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con más fuerza de la esperada. No se sentía intimidado por el hombre, pero tenía una enorme curiosidad de cómo es que logró salvarle de una muerte segura.

—Mi nombre es Milo de Escorpio —respondió con una brillante sonrisa—. Se puede decir que trabajo para una asociación semejante a la fundación Speedwagon. Buscamos proteger al mundo y a sus habitantes; nuestra misión es luchar por el amor y la justicia.

Kakyoin contuvo una sonrisa sardónica. ¿De dónde habría salido tan peculiar personaje?

—Mi asociación, el Santuario, supo de la amenaza de DIO, pero decidió no intervenir porque la consideraba una trifulca familiar contra los Joestar. Nuestro líder se limitó a enviar a dos observadores, yo entre ellos, y nos impidió combatir contra del vampiro a menos de que los Joestars fallaran. Afortunadamente, lograron vencerlo y nuestra participación no fue necesaria.

—Sí intervinieron —acusó Kakyoin—. Me salvaron la vida.

El hombre se alzó de hombros y abanicó el aire con la mano derecha.

—Eso fue independiente. Se nos ordenó no involucrarnos con DIO, no que no pudiésemos ayudarles. Además, la suerte ya estaba echada. El vampiro sería derrotado con o sin el Santuario. Simplemente les ofrecimos la oportunidad de un final diferente.

Kakyoin observó al hombre con atención. No era mucho mayor que él, mas su porte y presencia le daban cierto dejo de madurez. Por otro lado, su sonrisa era traviesa y sus ojos curiosos; Milo le pareció una extraña mezcla de sensatez y locura.

—Fueron increíblemente valientes —continuó el hombre—. Sus batallas fueron impresionantes, sobre todo la final. La red que tejiste con tu stand fue tan letal como hermosa.

Kakyoin bajó su mirada y frunció el ceño. Quizá su técnica le permitió descubrir el poder de DIO, pero poco hizo para protegerle. Aún le faltaba mucho para perfeccionarla. Exhaló cansinamente y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Milo.

—¿Eres un usuario de stand?

El hombre sonrió emocionado y alzó ambas manos en señal de negación.

—No precisamente. Al igual que el señor Joestar, mis amigos y yo hacemos uso del Hamon —hizo una breve pausa—, aunque nosotros le llamamos cosmo y nuestras habilidades superan a las de los maestros Hamon.

Kakyoin entrecerró los ojos y se removió sobre su cama.

—Por eso pudiste curarme…

Milo hizo otro gesto de despreocupación.

—Toqué un punto de presión para detener tu hemorragia y utilicé mi energía para regenerar tu cuerpo. No fue suficiente para mantenerte fuera del hospital, pero...

—Pero al menos ya no tengo un agujero en el estómago —continuó.

—DIO era una criatura despreciable —aseguró con voz áspera y firme—, incluso nosotros habríamos tenido problemas al pelear con alguien capaz de detener el tiempo. Afortunadamente, ustedes lo destruyeron por completo. El Santuario está apoyando a la fundación Speedwagon para identificar a los pocos seguidores que le sobrevivieron. Los cazaremos uno a uno hasta que no quede rastro de la existencia de DIO.

Hubo un corto silencio, tras el cual Milo se puso de pie.

—Ya te he quitado demasiado tiempo; aún requieres descanso y yo todavía tengo pendientes en Cairo —le ofreció su mano extendida—. Me dio gusto conocerte.

Aunque dudó unos segundos, Kakyoin se despidió con un apretón de manos.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme, Milo. De no ser por ti…

—Esos pensamientos son demasiado macabros —interrumpió—. Si realmente quieres pagarme el favor, te agradecería que me platicaras sobre tu viaje. Quisiera escuchar el relato desde tu perspectiva.

—Creo que es lo menos que podría hacer por ustedes.

Milo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Maravilloso. Vendré a verte otro día. Me temo que aún estarán un tiempo en esta ciudad.

Se despidió nuevamente y salió de la habitación.

Kakyoin pensó en el extraño hombre durante toda la tarde. Milo debía ser un maestro Hamon bastante poderoso para haber curado una herida tan grave. Le irritaba que no les hubiese ayudado desde un principio, pero, a final del día, todo había resultado bien. Además, confiaba que en los próximos días pudiese conocer más del Santuario y del misterioso hombre. Kakyoin siempre aprovechaba las oportunidades para aprender algo nuevo.

* * *

Después de su primer encuentro, Milo visitó a Kakyoin casi todos los días. Llegaba temprano en la mañana, después de su primera revisión médica y antes de la hora usual de visitas. En una ocasión coincidió con el señor Joestar quien, visiblemente nervioso, carraspeó una disculpa y les dejó solos. Milo le explicó a Kakyoin que, aparentemente, el señor Joestar y el Santuario no estaban en el mejor de los términos. El mismo Milo desconocía lo que había pasado, pero tenía algo que ver con la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Kakyoin prefirió no indagar más en el asunto; el señor Joestar había demostrado tener un pasado lo suficientemente inquietante como para matar su curiosidad.

Milo escuchaba a Kakyoin con interés y el estudiante se henchía de orgullo cada que mostraba su asombro por la capacidad de combate de su equipo. En su momento, Kakyoin se concentró en dar su mejor esfuerzo con tal de salvar a la señora Holy y evitó ahondar en los peligros enfrentados. Fue Milo quien le hizo abrir los ojos ante la gran proeza que realizaron.

El joven también aprovechó para hacer sus propias preguntas. Descubrió que Milo era un Santo de Atena; ya antes había escuchado de ellos, tres años atrás, cuando se organizó algo llamado Torneo Galáctico. En ese entonces Kakyoin pensó que se trataba de un espectáculo de luces y sonido semejante a los de la lucha libre. Sin embargo, ante todo pronóstico, resultó que las espectaculares batallas y las brillantes armaduras eran algo real. De no ser porque había viajado durante cincuenta días para enfrentarse contra un vampiro, Kakyoin habría tachado a Milo como un loco.

Milo era interesante, divertido y una de las pocas personas con las que Kakyoin se sentía a gusto. El hecho de que fuese capaz de ver a Hierophant Green era una ventaja, pero su astucia y su acre sentido del humor —tan semejante al propio— también ayudaban.

Pasaron tres semanas y Kakyoin descubrió que pronto sería dado de alta. Temía regresar a casa y enfrentarse no sólo a sus padres, sino que también a su vida de estudiante. Además, sabía que Polnareff, Avdol e Iggi no viajarían con ellos hasta Japón, sino que se quedarían unos meses en Egipto para luego ir a Francia. Kakyoin les extrañaría enormemente y, aunque Jotaro se quedaría a su lado, temía que el regreso a la rutina les separase. No estaba seguro de poder seguir adelante sin la ayuda de sus amigos.

Milo le distraía de sus preocupaciones e hizo que su estancia en el hospital fuese más tolerable. Disfrutaba su conversación y el interés en sus aventuras. También sería difícil separarse de él.

Un día, Milo le invitó a pasear en los jardines del hospital. No sin algo de esfuerzo —Kakyoin aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a sus muletas—, llegaron hasta una pequeña fuente rodeada por cuatro bancas de hierro, en donde los hombres decidieron descansar. Milo lucía decaído y Kakyoin adivinó qué era lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—El día de ayer capturamos al último seguidor de DIO —explicó—. Fue complicado identificarlo. Tuvimos que viajar hasta Italia para alcanzarlo, pero ya no amenazará más al mundo —Kakyoin se preguntó cómo habría ido y regresado de Italia en tan poco tiempo—. La mansión de DIO también ha sido destruida hasta sus cimientos; no queda nada de él en este mundo.

—El Santuario te ha pedido que regreses a casa.

Milo asintió.

—Lamento que no hayamos podido conocernos antes, Kakyoin. Eres un buen muchacho; estoy seguro de que esto es apenas el comienzo para ti.

Kakyoin torció la boca y comenzó a juguetear con su mechón de cabello.

—Yo también habría deseado que nos conociéramos antes, Milo. Voy a extrañarte.

—Quizá volvamos a vernos —dijo sin sonar muy convencido—, aunque, francamente, el ver a un Santo de Atena pocas veces es una buena noticia.

—Fuiste una buena noticia para mí.

Milo le observó por unos segundos. Sus ojos eran brillantes y seductores y un extraño nerviosismo brotó del pecho del pelirrojo.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Kakyoin.

Milo se inclinó lentamente hacia él y Kakyoin adivinó que planeaba besarle en los labios. La idea le pareció tan ridícula y extraña que no supo cómo reaccionar. Después de todo, nunca había besado a nadie; mucho menos a un hombre. Afortunadamente, el contacto fue tan frugal y ligero que a Kakyoin le pareció más una broma que un beso real. Aún así, rio nerviosamente y agachó su abochornado rostro.

—¿Así se despiden en Grecia?

—Así me despido yo —admitió Milo y, a pesar de que seguía con la mirada gacha, Kakyoin adivinó la sonrisa en sus labios.

Milo planeaba decir algo más, sin embargo, en ese momento hubo un drástico cambio en la atmósfera. Si Kakyoin no conociera tan bien esa aura tan peligrosa, habría creído que el mismísimo DIO había resurgido de sus cenizas.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Milo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el recién llegado—. Tú debes ser el joven Kujo. He escuchado mucho de ti.

Jotaro observó a Milo con desdén y luego, tras decidir que el extraño no merecía su atención, clavó su mirada en Kakyoin.

—Avdol está a punto de probar sus nuevos brazos —dijo con gravedad—. Quiere que estemos ahí para verlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto!

Kakyoin movió su cuerpo para recuperar sus muletas, pero, por las prisas, las dejó caer. Antes de que pudiese invocar a su stand para recuperarlas, Jotaro caminó hacia él, tomó sus muletas y le sujetó de la cintura. El pelirrojo sintió una oleada de calor que cubrió todo su rostro y, apenado, le dio una última mirada al griego.

—¡Muchas gracias por todo, Milo!

Jotaro le sujetó aún con más fuerza y prácticamente se lo llevó a rastras hacia el hospital. Mientras se alejaba, escuchó con claridad la suave risa del Santo de Atena.

* * *

—¿Ya tuviste suficiente?

Milo dio media vuelta y se encontró con Saga de Géminis. A la distancia, Jotaro y Kakyoin desaparecían por las puertas del hospital.

—No seas aguafiestas. Son buenos chicos. No sé por qué no quisiste aparecer ante ellos.

—El Patriarca nos impidió intervenir —su grave voz dibujó una sardónica sonrisa en los labios de Milo—. Has sido imprudente.

—Lo dices como si no hubieses sido tú el primero en involucrarte. ¿O crees que no me di cuenta de que rescataste a Avdul del ataque de Vanilla Ice? —Saga apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos con fiereza. Si Milo fuese alguien más, se habría sentido intimidado—. ¡Hasta salvaste al perro!

Indignado, Saga se cruzó de brazos.

—Es una criatura orgullosa y noble. No merecía morir.

—Kakyoin tampoco. Además, el Patriarca estará feliz de que pueda darle un detallado reporte de la misión.

—¿Reportarás que besaste al mocoso?

Milo bufó y cerró la distancia con Saga.

—¿Crees que deba? De ser así, también tendría que reportar lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Un muy ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del Santo de Géminis y Milo rio con fuerza.

—Suficiente —acató a la vez que le sujetaba de la muñeca—. Regresemos al Santuario.

Aquella misión fue sumamente larga y Milo moría por ir a su Templo —o el de Saga— a descansar. Sacudió el agarre de su brazo y en su lugar entrelazó sus dedos con los de Saga, quien exhaló, bajó el rostro y murmuró un muy grave 'yare yare daze'.

Milo, por supuesto, sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> *risa nerviosa* Esto salió mucho más largo de lo que tenía planeado. Esto iba a hacer un fic bobo y rápido, pero acabé invirtiéndole más tiempo del que esperaba. Desde hacía tiempo tenía este crossover en la cabeza y apenas me animé a hacerlo. Quiero dedicar este fic a UsagiSushi porque probablemente ella sea la única persona en el mundo que esperaba este fic. También es probable que sea la única que lo lea jaja! No importa. Amo a Kakyoin, amo a Milo, amo la idea de que compartan tiempo y espacio aunque sea por un momento. No catalogué esto como crossover porque el sistema de ff es estúpido y en lugar de aparecer en las dos secciones, tienes que ir específicamente a la sección de crossovers y... pues nadie ve eso ¿o sí?
> 
> Si de algún modo llegaron hasta acá sin conocer Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, se los recomiendo mucho. Tiene un aire muy al estilo Saint Seiya, con enormes hombres musculosos y de sexualidad ambigua que buscan proteger el mundo de otros hombres hermosos y musculosos. Si les interesa, les recomiendo que empiecen con el anime que empezó a hacer David Production en el 2012. Hasta ahora están hechas las 4 primeras partes y están trabajando en la 5ta. Amo y adoro esa serie casi tanto como amo Saint Seiya.
> 
> Me identifico mucho con Kakyoin y creo que su forma de ser sería semejante a la de Camus, por lo que creo que Milo se sentiría naturalmente atraído a él. Sin embargo, elegí hacer este fic SagaxMilo porque creo que Saga se tomaría super en serio su misión como observador y eso haría la situación más divertida. Con Camus como que todo es más drama jaja!
> 
> Mmm... creo que es todo. Obvi esto es lo que pasó en realidad y nadie se muere nunca en JJBA ni en Saint Seiya.
> 
> ¡Fiqui hecho para el prompt Crossover del Milo Ship Fest 2018!


End file.
